Generally, the location of a probe vehicle may be determined using a global navigation satellite system (GNSS), an example of which is the United States' global positioning system (GPS). Other examples of GNSS systems are GLONASS (Russia), Galileo (European Union) and Beidou/Compass (China), all systems having varying degrees of accuracy. Under good conditions, GPS provides a real-time location of a probe vehicle with a 95% confidence interval of 7.8 meters, according to the US government. Given that the width of many lanes is only 3 to 4 meters, this accuracy is not sufficient to determine the particular lane of a road segment in which a probe vehicle is traveling. As a result, determining lane level traffic information/data, such as lane closures, is difficult.